


Under the Mistletoe

by usermechanics



Series: a very usermechanics christmas 2017 [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Comedy, Domestic, F/F, I think it's pretty funny, Kissing, Mistletoe, Nico gets rekt, Post-Canon, Secret Santa, kentucky is fried chicken by the way, stealth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Nozomi hangs some mistletoe in her apartment. Her roommate is not a fan of it.





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowfairyy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shadowfairyy).



> Dear Shadowfairyy,
> 
> I have absolutely no idea if you're going to like this fic. You said you were easy to please, and that you were a fan of NozoNico and gave me a bunch of different themes, including festive. So I made a festive NozoNico fic, and tried to capture something which feels like concentrated NozoNico. Hopefully you like it.
> 
> Merry Christmas,  
> usermechanics

“I’m home!”

“Welcome home, Nicocchi!” Nozomi was happy to see her, as ever. She would have given Nico what was at this point a routine hug if it weren’t for the fact that she was busy—considering how the place smelled of freshly-baked cookies, Nozomi could have been assumed to have been working all day. She stood on a chair, pinning a plant above the door to their bedroom. She needed almost complete silence, just enough stability to make sure that it wouldn’t fall when she removed her thumb from the plant. And… done! Nozomi smiled at her work before looking to Nico with a smile.

Nico, alternatively, looked perplexed. This was the first time either of them introduced a plant into the house outside of Valentine’s or White Day. It wasn’t even a flower; just some berries and a leaf. What kind of cockamamy tradition did Nozomi know about which Nico didn’t? She was better off asking.

“Nozomi,” Nico muttered, pointing to the plant. “What is that?”

“I’m glad you asked, Nicocchi,” Nozomi replied, stepping off her chair and pushing it towards a counter. “When I was in America for a year during college, one of my friends introduced me to this. They call it mistletoe, and you’re supposed to put it over a door.” Nozomi’s eyes started glistening, which, for Nico, spelt danger. “Do you want to see how it works?”

“Uh, sure…” Nico remarked, hiding her fears. What if everyone in America used a plant like that as an excuse to washi washi one another? Nico didn’t know anything about Americans outside of that one trip to New York, and certainly their traditions were quite weird. _Please, don’t go for the breasts, please!_ Nico’s prayers rang true, for Nozomi grasped onto, instead of her breasts, her wrist, and she pulled her underneath the door, and under the mistletoe.

And Nozomi kissed her.

As much as Nico loved her girlfriend, and as much as she knew that Nozomi loved being affectionate, this was a bit much. As soft and plush her body was against her own, she didn’t need any further excuses to get touchy with her. And as thankful that Nico was that Nozomi’s hands were on her hips as opposed to elsewhere, did she really need to give herself another excuse to be able to do this to her? Nico coyly pulled her lips away from Nozomi’s, trying her best to hide her irritation of her girlfriend’s choice of plant placement with a small smile.

“So, when two people stand under the mistletoe, they kiss one another?”

Nozomi nodded and let out a, “mhm.” 

“Uh, how many of those are you going to put up?”

“They only had one at the market I went to. Why?”

“Um, no reason.”

Nozomi took a step forward, smirking deviously. Nico stepped backwards, her back pressing against Nozomi’s palms.

“Should I go get some more? Would Nicocchi like some more mistletoe in our apartment?”

Nico stammered, trying to put her tiny arms between her and Nozomi, desperately attempting to push her away. “Where would we put it?”

Nozomi pulled back for a second and looked around the apartment, scanning potential candidates for secondary mistletoe locations. “The bathroom, the shower room, and the entrance, of course!”

Nico was pleasantly surprised that she didn’t hear Nozomi say something along the lines of _let’s hang mistletoe all over the apartment._ And, letting out a small sigh, Nico entered her domain of the bedroom.

Even though Nico and Nozomi shared a bedroom and even (to Nico’s occasional chagrin) a bed, Nico spent most of her time in it, and spent much more time in it than Nozomi. How couldn’t she help herself? It was a soft bed, and she loved how the memory foam pressed against her hand. More importantly, she loved how there was a large television (paid for by both) facing the bed and that she could waste precious hours of her life watching idol music videos and commentating on how lackluster the dancers on screen were, whether they be first-year Love Live contenders or Dream desperately clinging onto the fame they once had.

Well, that would have been the case, if her stomach didn’t start rumbling. When was the last time she ate? Did she forget to feed herself? Gosh, how would Nico grow if she didn’t eat?

Nico looked over to the door, which she thankfully didn’t slam shut, and stared out into what she could see of the main living area: Nozomi was sitting at a low table, thoroughly engrossed in a book. _She’s distracted,_ Nico thought: _if she’s reading she won’t notice me slipping past the mistletoe._ Nico rolled out of bed and walked towards the threshold of the door, seeing that Nozomi was still completely engulfed in her book.

That was, until the moment where Nico entered the main living area. Almost as if by magic, Nozomi knew that she was there, and she turned to face her. And she was directly under the mistletoe. Nozomi stood up and practically pounced on Nico, her arms once more wrapping around her and her lips finding purchase against hers. Nico tried to push away, but Nozomi was, once again, too much for her to push away. All of this for a cookie was a bit much, in her eye, but it could have been worth it.

After all, Nozomi did make a killer Christmas cookie.

Nozomi pulled away, her lips pursed slightly, and Nico panted. Nozomi’s kisses, if anything, were always suffocating, no matter what the occasion was: and in this chaos Nozomi had been extremely forceful, almost as if these kisses were a replacement for giving her gropes. And, almost as suddenly and rather haphazardly as Nozomi stood up and kissed Nico, she sat back down, returning to her page in the book she was reading.

At the very least, Nico didn’t interrupt her too much.

Now, back to the cookies. Nico walked over to the counter where her holy grail was: a small, gray, rectangular tin which Nozomi always filled with her baked goods. Lifting the lid of it, Nico smiled, for the cookies practically smiled back at her. Light, somewhat fluffy looking cookies in the shapes of Christmas trees and candy canes filled the container, some of them even drizzled with caramel such that Nozomi wouldn’t dare to touch them. Despite all the lip-locks, at the very least there was a bit of good coming Nico’s way.

Nico made a realization. She was outside the bedroom, she wanted in, and chances were that unless there was a miracle, Nozomi would have seen Nico enter the room and would interrupt her entrance by kissing her. Nico shuddered: she had already felt those lips upon hers twice today. She’d have to create a distraction, but how? She couldn’t bring any attention to herself, and the only thing which she had on her besides the clothes off her back now were the cookies in her hand. Nico dropped one of them and scurried across the room, past Nozomi, and into the bathroom, all the cargo which she had not sacrificed in hand.

Nico shut the door just enough for her to have a small crack in the door she could peek through. And, fortunately, in that crack, she had Nozomi in her sights, who was still busy reading her book. _Give her a few moments,_ Nico thought, stubbornly tapping her toe against the tile. The cookies were getting colder in her warming hands and she wasn’t planning on eating in the bathroom.

Fortunately, Nozomi pulled herself away from her book, almost as if someone had knocked on their door. She looked around: first to the bathroom, and then to the cookie tin and the cookie that had lazily been discarded on the floor. Nozomi’s eyes widened slightly, and she brought a hand to her temple, tapping her fingers against her head.

“Odd. I don’t remember leaving a cookie on the floor.” Nozomi stood up and walked over to the discarded treat.

Nico cheered: she was given an excuse to leave the bathroom, and she flung the door open before making a break for the bedroom. Her little feet scampered across the floor, making just enough noise for Nozomi to notice her just before she crossed into the domain of her room. Almost as if by spiritual magic, Nozomi was able to grasp onto Nico’s wrist moments before she entered, and she pulled herself into Nico such that, right under the mistletoe, she had been with Nico. Twirling Nico halfway around, cookies spilled out of her arms and between their chests as Nozomi pressed her lips against Nico’s once more, with Nico struggling to escape her captor’s lips. 

They were sweet, but Nozomi’s cookies were sweeter.

As Nozomi pulled away, Nico brought her hands to Nozomi’s chest, scraping off the remnants of cookies which had flown onto her chest. Then she moved down to collect the cookies off the floor. Hopefully, they were safe due to the five-second rule.

“Nozomi!” Nico whined.

“What? Did I make you toss your cookies?”

Nico mumbled underneath her breath and slammed the door behind her. Above all, Nozomi’s pun did make unintentional sense: she was getting sick of Nozomi kissing her.

Well, at the very least, Nico could finally enjoy her cookies in peace. She was in bed, and she had her cookies in hand, and she was about to enjoy herself. Jumping onto the bed, she laid on the cushion and looked towards the television, placing her cookies besides her. In Nico’s eyes, she was delicately placing one cookie in her mouth at a time, chewing and swallowing them like the good girl she was: when she finished one, she wiped her mouth and grabbed another. However, for most people she was busy shoveling them in hastily, having her mouth full at every moment until the stack of cookies was about halfway done.

She should have used the bathroom when she was in there.

Nico huffed. There was no way that she was going to leave. She was going to get baited by Nozomi and she could already feel her lips suffocating her. Nico shuddered and looked around for something to distract Nozomi. She had to keep something which she could use to her advantage in the room. But what?

As if it were made of a shining purple gold, Nico caught a peek of the stack of Nozomi’s tarot cards. Of course: Nozomi would be easily suckered by the spiritual. And it was on the nightstand for the taking. She was free. Taking the first card from the stack, she chuckled to herself. Nico finally had a chance to cross the door without getting smooched by Nozomi.

There was only one way to tell.

Nico crouched in front of the door and slid the card underneath, cheekily giggling to herself as she did so. All she needed to do was wait until Nozomi saw it (which she did by listening to the footsteps coming closer and stopping) and wait half a minute more. After she was done with her waiting, she opened the door and took her first step into freedom…

…and Nozomi’s bosom. The instant Nico pulled away, Nozomi pushed herself into her, once more smothering her face with a kiss. Nico panted as Nozomi pulled herself off, and Nico broke away from Nozomi’s embrace to, once more, return to the bathroom. As Nico closed the door behind her, she could hear Nozomi say something.

“I’m going to get some Kentucky! Don’t wait up, Nicocchi!”

* * *

Nico let out a sigh of relief as she left the bathroom. “What was that, Nozomi?”

Nico looked around the room, seeing that it was completely empty. Nico shrugged. Nozomi was probably taking her midday nap and she wanted to tell her not to open the bedroom door. Nico stepped into the main room, and her eyes widened at the open bedroom door, complete with that forsaken plant dangling threateningly in Nico’s eyesight. That goddamn mistletoe, ruining Nico’s day and causing several too many kisses. Plus, Nozomi was nowhere to be found, in Nico’s eyes a blessing for she could do what she wanted to do the moment she came in and learned what mistletoe’s tradition was.  
Problem was, it looked like a reach for Nozomi to put up even with the chair. If Nozomi was struggling, there was no way in hell that she would be able to do anything. Nico cursed her lack of height as she plodded into her room, almost defeated at the plant. How she had been unable to do anything about it, and how her day was ruined by it, she would never know.

“I’m home!”

Oh, crap. Nozomi was out, getting something, and now she had made her return. Nico froze, seeing that she had entered her room once more. With a frustrated huff, Nico stood up, and looked to that plant with no hope. She had to do something to avoid anything further happening because of that plant. It was fight or flight: either she stayed in her room or made a dash to avoid being under it while in Nozomi’s eyeshot. As time diminished, Nico made her decision, propelling herself forward with a push forward. There was no way she could be seen underneath that plant, not anymore.

The apartment door opened, and in came a Nozomi wearing a puffy winter jacket with a bucket of fried chicken in her arms: the true Christmas meal. Placing the chicken on the counter, she looked over towards their bedroom, and saw a Nico dashing towards her. Nico had sped up too much, and even though she was trying to slow down she had become a human bullet which couldn’t slow down enough not to collide into Nozomi. Nozomi outstretched her arms, silently accepting her fate as Nico careened into her with enough force to disbalance them both. Nozomi wrapped her arms around Nico while Nico wrapped her legs around Nozomi’s waist, desperate to make sure that they didn’t injure one another on their way down. Nozomi landed on her butt with Nico in her lap, her face painted with fear. Nico looked over to the bucket of Kentucky: at the very least they would be enjoying their dinner without much harm.

Nico turned to Nozomi once more, and when she did she was greeted with a kiss to the nose. Even if it wasn’t to the lips, it was enough to bring Nico’s blood to a boil. Nico sprung up from her lap, practically screaming.

“Nozomi!” Nico huffed as she picked her up, completely annoyed. As Nozomi stood up with a rather dumbfounded expression, Nico planted her lips against Nozomi’s, frustratedly kissing her. That first kiss was the start of a deluge of pecks, giving Nozomi about twenty before she pulled from her with a huff. “Nozomi! How does that feel?”

Nozomi sighed, her cheeks rather pink from Nico’s onslaught. “That felt nice…”

“Hmph.”

* * *

Nico licked at her fingers, trying to get the excess grease off her fingers. An excess of chicken bones rested on her plate, practically cleaned to the best they could possibly be. Nozomi had taken care of a few pieces as well, with slight bits of breaded skin resting on her own plate.

“Did that cheer you up, Nicocchi?”

Nico nodded. It wasn’t deliciously sweet, but it was filling and still satisfying to her palate. “Yeah, it was.” Nico looked towards the corner of Nozomi’s lips, seeing a slight peek of mashed potato which she had missed. Nico chuckled to herself, pointing to where it would be on her face. “Nozomi, you have a bit of potato…”

Nozomi mirrored her action and scraped off the mashed potato with her finger.

“Geez, Nozomi, I would have thought that you would have asked me to clean it off you!”

“Hmm? How so?”

“By doing this!” Nico leaned in and across the table to bring her lips to Nozomi’s, and quickly she pecked at her to get what mashed potato Nozomi’s finger didn’t collect off her lips.

Nozomi giggled. “Well, Nicocchi, it seems like the mistletoe rubbed off on ya.”

Nico raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Well, Nicocchi, I got the mistletoe because I thought it would make us more affectionate during the winter. I know how you’re not really a fan of winter, because of how cold it gets, so I wanted to make this apartment warmer.”

Nico stayed silent. She couldn’t say how much she hated it now without feeling like a jerk. But, if it made Nozomi happy, why should she complain?

“Yeah, it’s made this place feel like home. Thank you, Nozomi.”

“I knew you’d like it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everybody!


End file.
